A Little Polish To Make It Shine
by AndieGibbs09
Summary: -"What do you mean I have to get married!" Harvey Specter was rarely, if ever, surprised by anything enough to cause his jaw to drop.- In which Jessica decides that Harvey needs to polish his image. Harvey is NOT amused...
1. Harvey Specter:Lawyer, Bad Ass, speechle

**Disclaimer/AN: Let it be know that I do not, nor will I ever own Suits or the characters there in...DAMN IT! .**

****Yes my lovelys, I'm starting a new story!****

**So this is the net installment of my Arranged Marriage series. This one features the GORGEOUS Harvey Specter and a spunky young woman who's name you shall learn soon. I really hope you enjoy-OMG RYANN STFU! -clears throat- sorry folks, my psycho was making comments about my authors note. ANYWAYI really hope you enjoy the story!**

**As always reviews are rewarded with character plushies! NO Ryann I am NOT giving the reviewers used tissues! Please excuse me while I go lock her in the closet... -10 minutes and 5 billion scratches and an "enjoyable" shanking later- OK we're good! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**PS I seriously am in love with Harvey Specter. If he was real he would be MINE! But alas no such luck...DAMN IT!**

* * *

><p>Harvey Specter was rarely, if ever, surprised by anything enough to cause his jaw to drop. Which is why when he stood in front of Jessica Pearson's desk, mouth wide open almost to the floor, she had to resist the urge to out and out laugh at him.<p>

"What do you mean I have to get _married_? Jessica surely this must be some kind of...some kind of sick _joke_!" Harvey sputtered, his face still showing his utter shock.

"This is no joke Harvey. You've gained a reputation for being a insensitive cad, what with all the one night stands and harsh comments to the opposition. This will be the perfect way to polish your image." Jessica didn't even try to hide her smirk as Harvey started pacing around the room.

She had to admit, she had never seen cool, calm, Harvey Specter quite like this before. He was always in control...well, usually. It was a good thing that the blinds to her office were closed or else the entire firm would be witnessing his breakdown right now.

"Polish my image? How the hell is an arranged marriage going to _polish my image_?" Harvey looked at her incredulously.

"No one outside of this office is going to know that this is an arranged marriage Harvey." Jessica stood and walked over to him.

"Oh that's just great..." Harvey sighed and shook his head.

"Harvey this is a good thing. I'm sure there are worse things in the world than marrying Ms Matilda Karlon."

Jessica didn't think it was possible but Harvey's jaw dropped even lower than it had before.

"_Matilda_?"

A vein popped out on his forehead and for a moment she wondered if he was going to have a heart attack right there in her office. Before she could ask if he was going to need an ambulance there was soft knock on the door.

"Yes her name is Matilda. She's a good woman Harvey, so be nice alright?"

Harvey scoffed as Jessica moved to open the door. When she stepped back Harvey could hardly believe his eyes. The woman that stepped into the room was the epitome of high fashion from her cream colored Valentino sheath dress to the tell tale red sole of her Louboutin peep toe heels and lets not forget the chic Gucci handbag hanging from her arm.

Her chocolate brown hair was styled in a sophisticated looking knot at the base of her neck, a few small wisps of hair framing her deep emerald green eyes. Once again Harvey found himself struck speechless as he took in the woman standing before him.

"Ms Karlon, how nice of you to join us so quickly! I was just telling Harvey about you." Jessica smiled at the woman who gave a shy grin back.

This was going to be fun...

"I figured the sooner I got here the better. After all, this is a rather important meeting." Came the soft reply.

_'Great,' _Harvey thought, _'She sounds like a kid...'_

"Harvey Specter, meet Matilda Karlon." Jessica said, moving to stand beside the new arrival.

"Lovely to meet you Mr Specter, and please, call me Lina." Ms Karlon smiled sweetly at him, holding out her hand.

"In that case call me Harvey." He said smoothly, regaining some of his composure.

"Lina?" Jessica questioned, turning to look at her.

"It's a nickname my classmates gave me. It's based on my middle name, Evangeline."

Oh god was she _blushing_? It took all of Harvey's self control not to roll his eyes at her. No wonder Jessica told him to be nice to her. He was going to tear this girl apart.

"I'm sorry to cut this short but I have another appointment. How about you two go back to Harvey's office and get to know each other before the big day?"

Jessica couldn't help but smile at Lina, especially knowing her as well as she did. Harvey had no idea what was in store for him with this girl.

* * *

><p><strong>PRESS THE PRETTY BUTTON!<strong>


	2. Louis, Lina, Lina, Louis

**AN/Disclaimer: If I owned Harvey Specter we'd see him shirtless a WHOLE lot more. Don't own Suits or the characters there in...DAMN IT!**

**Thank you to milify-star, Rachel and babygurl1944 for your awesome reviews! Ya'll rock my socks! -passes out Harvey and Mike plushies-**

**The chapter is uber short I know but I'm still getting everything together so it's going to go slow for a while. I promise it'll pick up though! ENJOY! **

* * *

><p>Harvey led Lina from Jessica's office and down the hall. He watched her out of the corner of his eye as she matched him step for step. Lina was looking around, taking in her surroundings when she heard someone calling Harvey's name.<p>

"Showing around one of the new paralegals? I would have thought that was beneath you." A man was walking up to them, a slight frown on his face.

"Louis this is Lina Karlon, my fiance. Lina this is Louis Litt, Junior Partner." Harvey smirked at his rival.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mister Litt." Lina said, smiling and extending her hand to him.

Louis shook her hand loosely, looking her up an down. He gave her a rather large fake smile as his gaze returned to her face.

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Karlon." He said through clenched teeth. "Do tell me how Harvey here managed to snag such a beautiful woman?"

Lina pointedly raised her eyebrow at him.

"Oh well thank you for the compliment. Harvey and I met at a little night club in Manhattan. Honestly I thought he was a little...shall we say, ego centric? But then he managed to redeem himself, didn't you darling?" Lina smiled sweetly as she turned to face Harvey.

_'Well, at least the girl can lie enough to cover her ass.'_ Harvey thought, though he had to admit that her story was good. Louis on the other hand was positively overjoyed that Lina had mentioned that Harvey had a flaw.

"You could say that," Harvey smirked at Lina. "Well if you'll excuse us, we need to be getting to my office."

"Oh yes, Harvey here is being an absolute trooper, helping me out with the wedding plans!" Lina said, her sarcasm going right over Harvey and Louis' heads.

Harvey's neck popped as he whipped his head around to face her. _Wedding plans?_ Really? That was how she was going to play it? Well two can play it that way.

"And of course after that I'll be helping her move her things into my place." He said dryly, grinning at her brief look of shock/indignation that was quickly replaced with another sweet smile.

"We better get to it!" Lina said, sounding almost too perky.

"Don't have too much fun." Louis said, tossing Harvey a smirk.

He hadn't missed the look on Lina's face when Harvey mentioned her moving in with him. '_Obviously,_' Louis thought, '_That's a point of contention. I can definitely use this..._'

* * *

><p><strong>See that pretty button down there that says review? Yeah, you should push it...<strong>


	3. Meet Donna and Mike

**AN/Disclaimer: If I owned it the season would have never ended and we'd all know EXACTLY what the can opener was for.**

**Hello my lovelys! This chapter was not planned out as well as the others but I actually really like it this way. Thank you to my reveiwers! -Hands out plushies to milify-star and MidnightShadow07- You guys are epic! In this chapter we learn one important detail about Lina that Jessica forgot to mention in the first chapter which was in no way the fault of the author... -shifty eyes- Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Harvey continued to lead Lina down the hall after their little "Meeting" with Louis. As they approached Harvey's office Lina noticed that there were two people at his receptionists desk, one of them being the receptionist herself. The woman was striking, with beautiful strawberry blonde hair and soft, yet defined features. The other person was male, tall with dark blonde hair and a baby face look about him. They both paused in their conversation as Harvey and Lina walked up to them.<p>

"New client Harvey?" The man asked.

"I wish, more like a new nightmare." Harvey rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms.

"Gee Specter, tell me how you really feel..." Lina copied his pose exactly, rolling her eyes as well.

"Harvey, you're not replacing Mike with a female version of you are you?" The woman said in mock horror.

"He should be so lucky. Since Mr Specter seems to have momentarily misplaced his manners I'll just introduce myself. Matilda Karlon, but you can call me Lina." Lina smirked at Harvey before shaking hands with pair at the desk.

The man eyed her skeptically while the woman was trying to hide her laughter.

"I'm Donna, Harvey's assistant and this is his Associate, Mike." The woman, now known as Donna, smiled at her.

"Pleasure to meet you both." Lina said, smiling back.

"Ok now that all the introductions are over, Ms Karlon and I have some items of business to discuss." Harvey said, opening the door to his office.

"Don't let him scare you." Mike said, giving her a look of sympathy.

"Oh he doesn't scare me sweetie." Lina winked at him before following Harvey into his office.

Mike and Donna looked at each other, both extremely worried, though for different reasons. Mike was worried for the pretty young woman who obviously didn't know what she was walking into when she stepped in to Harvey Specter's office. Donna on the other hand, was pretty sure it was Harvey who didn't know what _he_ was getting in to.

* * *

><p>"So, you're not scared of me?" Harvey smirked at her as he sat down behind his desk.<p>

"Why should I be? You're just another person. Granted you're a person in a high priced suit but a person none the less." Lina smiled leisurely at him.

Harvey eyed her closely. She held herself with confidence and strength. As he studied her, she studied him as well.

"Like what you see?" he sat forward in his chair slightly.

"Considering what I see is an egotistical jerk, who under normal circumstances would be trying to make me swoon with pathetic pick up lines, I'm afraid I'll have to plead the fifth on this one." She smirked at him.

He frowned and opened his mouth to retort when Lina's cell went off, interestingly enough playing the tune 'Bad Boys'. She quickly fished her phone out of her purse and answered the call.

"Karlon. Cut to the chase Chess." Silence. "Because as much as I love speaking with you, you never call me from your desk phone for a simple social call. What've you got?" Lina paused for a moment, listening to the person on the other end of the line go through what was obviously a lengthy explanation.

"Well I'll be damned...I'm on my way. Good work girlio." Lina once again donned a smirk as she hung up.

"Leaving so soon? And here I thought things were going so well." Harvey drawled, an eye brow raised.

"Duty calls lover boy. Oh and since I'm assuming Jessie didn't tell you...it's _Detective_ Karlon." She winked at him and walked out the door, leaving a shocked Harvey in her wake.

"Things just got a whole lot more interesting..."

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah...see that button that says review? When you push it good things happen.<strong>


	4. Chatting with Chessa

**AN/Disclaimer: I really wish I owned suits but sadly I do not.**

**Ok so sorry this update is so late and so short! A major thanks to my reviewers! You guys are so awesome! I hope you enjoy this! Chessa is based on a very good friend of mine and I'm pretty sure you guys are going to like her!**

* * *

><p>Detective Lina Karlon entered the crime lab with a pair of practical flats on her feet, having left her killer high heels in her car. She made her way down the hall to the office of Chessa McCanton, her best friend and CSI consultant. She smiled as she saw Chessa hard at work on one of her papers, light auburn hair tossed up in a messy bun and glasses slipping down her nose ever so slightly.<p>

"Thank you once again for saving my ass, Chess." She said, leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed.

The red head jumped and let out a small scream before turning to glare at her brunette friend.

"Matilda Evangeline Karlon stop _doing_ that! You're going to give me a heart attack!" Chessa stood and put her hands on her hips. "And mind your language."

"Would you rather I said it in Russian?" Lina teased.

"You would." Chess laughed and shook her head.

"So do we have enough to convict?" Lina held out her hand for the evidence file.

Chessa passed it to her and sat back down.

"Barely. The DNA had almost completely disintegrated by the time I got the t-shirt." She said, with a frown.

"I'll talk to them about being more timely with the discovery of crime scenes." Lina said absently, looking over the file.

Chessa let out a giggle.

"Thanks I'd appreciate it. So, how did things with Mister Lawyer go?" She grinned, leaning back in her chair.

"He'll be lucky if I don't shoot him." Lina sighed pinching the bridge of her nose and sitting on Chessa's desk.

"He can't be that bad. And get your butt off my desk, I do have other chairs you know." Chessa rolled her eyes.

Lina gave a pointed look to the chairs Chessa was talking about. They had stacks of papers, books and files on them as well as other miscellaneous items.

"Really Chess?" She started laughing as Chessa pouted for a moment before starting to laugh herself.

* * *

><p>"It's not funny Donna!" Harvey scowled.<p>

He had just finished telling Donna and Mike what was going on. Donna was currently laughing so hard she was crying and Mike's jaw was down to the floor. Pretty soon though he started laughing right along with Donna.

"I work with children." Harvey sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry but it's just...you...married!" Donna gasped, tears of laughter streaming down her face.

"It is...kinda hard...to see..." Mike wheezed, trying to get control of his laughter.

Harvey continued to scowl at the pair. After about five minutes they were able to calm down.

"So she's a Detective, huh? You know Harvey, that could come in handy." Mike said, bringing up something Harvey hadn't thought of yet.

"That's a good point..." Harvey mused, pondering the possibilities.

"Harvey Specter do not dare think about using that girl!" Donna chided. "She's going to have a hard enough time dealing with this as it is without you two trying to get her to help you win cases."

Mike had the grace to look sheepish for suggesting it while Harvey just rolled his eyes.

"That girl, as you so quaintly put it, happens to be a real bitch." He said, turning back to his files.

"You leave her be." Donna growled before turning on her heel and stalking back to her desk.

"Mike find out everything that you can about Detective Karlon. I want it on my desk. Yesterday." Harvey said, giving the poor associate no room to argue.

"You're the boss." Mike sighed as he went back to his desk to find the information Harvey was looking for.

* * *

><p><strong>You should review because you love me and stuff...<strong>


	5. Digging for Details

**AN/Disclaimer:**** Ok So between being sick, joining a sorority and finals my writing has been lacking. I had a GIANT thing of writers block plaguing me and I'm not entirely sure it's gone.**

**I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. It seems a bit all over the place and a little boring but then again I could be wrong. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>After lunch Mike headed back to his desk and started on his normal work load before moving on to the things Harvey really wanted. He put in his head phones and started searching.<p>

"Ok...here we are, Matilda Karlon." Mike muttered to himself.

He was looking through everything he could find about Harvey's new mystery woman. He wasn't happy about it mind you but Harvey wasn't about to let this thing go. He wanted to know about this girl and Mike was the one tasked with it. He had just found a news paper article about an Officer Karlon from about five years back.

He brought up the page he thought was about Lina and started reading.

'It was just another day at the office for the NYPD until a man came in to the station brandishing a firearm and looking for Officer David Karlon, 34. Officer Karlon was on scene and attempted to calm the man. As it turns out Officer Karlon had been called to a domestic dispute that turned into a murder/suicide before Officer Karlon and his partner reached the residence. The man, Terrence Watkins, 36, said that his sister Emily Maklin, 28, had been the one to make the call against her husband, who was heavily intoxicated and quickly becoming violent.

The husband, Dwayne Maklin, 32, pulled out a gun and shot his wife and then himself. Watkins blamed Officer Karlon, stating: "If you had only gotten there sooner my sister would still be alive!" Watkins then fired one shot, hitting Officer Karlon in the throat, killing him instantly.'

Mike continued to read on as the article explained how Watkins was taken in to custody and sentenced to life. He also read David Karlon's obituary, discovering that Lina was his little sister and that this incident was what prompted her to become a homicide detective. He found some other articles about her, mostly about cases she had solved and bad guys she had helped put away.

"Talk about superwoman..." Mike muttered, printing everything out for Harvey. He then caught site of her blog.

"Wow, she really likes to write. I wonder what she has to say about all this..." He clicked the link and started to read, his eyebrows going up as he did.

"Well I'll be damned..."

"No Mama, I'm not pregnant." Lina rolled her eyes as she stirred the pot of chicken soup simmering away on her stove.

"I just don't understand. You haven't been dating the man even a month yet and your getting married? Tildy, are you sure he's right one for you?" She could feel the concern and distress in her mother's voice.

"This is what's right for me mama. He's rough around the edges and a bit cocky but then most lawyers are. He's a good man though. I can tell."

"If you say so baby girl. Now when are you going to come for a visit?"

Lina sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Her parents had divorced when she was seventeen and her mother had moved to San Diego not too long after remarrying while Lina had stayed in New York with her brother David. Lina also had three younger Step-siblings and two half-siblings that she absolutely adored.

"I don't know mama. My work schedule isn't all that flexible right now and with all the planning that needs to be done for the wedding...I think it's gonna be a while." She winced as her mother sighed.

"Alright. Well, we'll be out there for the wedding at least. You're _sure_ you're not pregnant?"

"I'm sure mama." She chuckled.

"Ok then. I love you Tildy."

"Love you too mama."

She set the phone on the counter after saying goodbye. She took the pot of soup off the stove to cool down a little before going into her bedroom to change out of her work clothes. Once in a pair of jeans and an oversized NYPD sweatshirt she transferred the soup into different containers, putting most of them in her fridge. She grabbed three containers before getting her coat and leaving her apartment.

From there she went about three floors down and knocked on the door of apartment 2C. A woman in her late 60s answered the door with a smile.

"Well hello there Miss Matilda!" Mrs. Gregory said, hugging the younger woman.

"Hello to you too Mrs. G." Lina smiled and hugged her back.

"Come in dear! How are things going down at the precinct?" Mrs. Gregory asked, moving to let her in.

"Things are good, busier than we'd like obviously." Lina gave a wry grin as she handed Mrs. Gregory a container of soup.

"I'm sure. Oh you're so sweet dear! What kind did you make this week?" The elderly woman took the container into the kitchen.

"Chicken Noodle with homemade noodles. Since it's gotten so cold outside I figure it's time to bust out the classics." Lina said, sitting down on the couch.

The older woman laughed as she came back out to the Living Room. You could tell she had lived a good life by the laugh lines on her face and the twinkle in her brown eyes.

"So I hear congratulations are in order." Mrs. Gregory look at her over her glasses.

Lina chuckled and shook her head.

"Chessa was here earlier wasn't she?"

"That she was. It took some doing to get it out of her though. She wasn't going to tell me. I didn't know you were even seeing anyone!" Mrs. Gregory gave her a look that caused Lina to look a little sheepish.

"Well, that's because I'm not. See it's more of a...marriage of convenience if you will." She sighed leaned back against the couch, feeling very much like a little girl.

"I figured as much. I'm here for you if you need me dear, I've been there myself after all. That's how Jonathan and I ended up getting married." The older woman looked up at the picture of her and her husband on their 50th anniversary.

"But you and Mr. G were always so in love with each other!" Lina was shocked.

"Oh we were, but didn't come until later on in our marriage. You see our families were in business together and our fathers thought it would be a great idea for us to get married. We didn't think we had much of a choice but things turned out alright in the end." Mrs. Gregory smiled and put her arm around the younger woman.

"Things will work out for you Matilda. I'm sure of it." She smiled.

"Thanks Mrs. G. You're amazing." Lina grinned.

"Oh I know." Mrs. Gregory waved a hand in dismissal, causing both women to laugh.


	6. Of Dinner Dates and Pie

**Disclaimer/AN:**** Ok, so writers block has been KILLING me lately. I've also had some majorly stressful stuff going on in my life that doesn't leave a lot of time for writing. I know that there isn't a whole lot of Lina/Harvey interaction but these first few chapters were plotted out to be mostly from Lina's POV then mixing Harvey in here and there as I set up Lina's background. We'll get to the good stuff soon I promise!**

* * *

><p>About a week after Lina's visit to Mrs. G's apartment she was leaving work early to meet with Harvey for dinner. It would be the first time they had seen each other since they met, due to their hectic schedules. They were meeting at a high end restaurant in Manhattan and Lina had just enough time to change in the locker room.<p>

"It never ceases to amaze me how you can go from 'tough cop' to 'Manhattan Socialite' in fifteen minutes tops." Chessa teased, watching Lina put on a little more makeup than what she had been wearing earlier.

"Ha-ha, that's funny Chess! I look like crap. Stupid hair refuses to cooperate." Lina made a face in the mirror as she tried to get her hair to stay in a bun.

"Oh screw it." She growled, pulling the elastic out of her hair and shaking it loose.

She hadn't had time to straighten it that morning and so it fell in to a mess of curls around her shoulders. Lina turned to her friend and smoothed out her black cocktail dress.

"Tell it to me straight Chess. How do I look?"

Chessa rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You look gorgeous, as always. Why are you so worried about this?"

Lina sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Specter is the kind of guy that attracts supermodels and obnoxiously beautiful women. I'm just…Blah." She shrugged.

"It sounds to me like, for all her confidence, someone is more than a little insecure. Girl, you look phenomenal. Harvey Specter won't know what hit him." Chessa smiled and hugged her before handing her the pair of black stilettos she always kept in her locker for just such occasions.

"Don't forget these. Good luck."

"He better not expect me to wear these all the time." Lina chuckled, trading her kitten heeled work shoes for the stilettos.

"If he does you can always threaten to put one up his ass." Chessa shrugged.

"Now get going! You're gonna be late!"

"I'm going, I'm going!" Lina waved her hand dismissively as she meandered her way out the door.

* * *

><p>Harvey sighed as he straightened his tie. He hadn't been this nervous to have dinner with a woman since his senior year in high school. Then again this wasn't just any woman; this was the woman that he was supposed to marry. Granted she wasn't his usual type, but it was either make this work or face Jessica's wrath. He shuddered as he thought what she might do to him.<p>

He checked his watch and looked around the restaurant. It appeared that Miss- no wait, _Detective_- Karlon was running late. He sighed as he sipped his glass of scotch.

'_She could at least call…' _he thought, an irritated look crossing his face.

"Oh, I'd hate to be on the wrong end of that face." A teasing voice came from behind him.

Harvey turned around and couldn't help but stare. Lina's bright green eyes sparkled back at him as she made her way to the other side of the table while Harvey stood and moved to pull out her chair.

"Sorry I'm late, some wise guy tried to make a break for it while his arresting officer was mouthing off at one of the other Detectives." She said, sitting down and gently scooting her chair in as Harvey sat back down.

"Sounds exciting," Harvey said, still a little miffed. "You must have had a hard time getting to a phone, what with all the commotion."

Lina smirked at him as she took a sip of water.

"Yeah, it's kinda hard to make a call when you're taking down a petty thief in stilettos." She said chuckling as his head shot towards her.

"You took him down? In that outfit?" He had to admit he was a little impressed, not that he would ever admit it.

"You do what you have to." She shrugged, playfully smirking at him.

* * *

><p>Lina dropped her keys on the counter as she came in the door, shrugging off her jacket.<p>

"Home so soon?" A voice called from the couch.

Lina jumped a little but shook her head and kicked off her shoes.

"Nope, it's Jenkins, come to kidnap you and have my wicked way with you." She said in a deep voice.

"Oh no, whatever shall I do?" The voice didn't sound very concerned at all.

"Why nothing my dear…" She came up behind the couch and looked down at a now grinning Chessa.

"Seriously though, what are you doing home so early? It's only…" Chessa stopped and checked her watch.

"10:30."

Lina shrugged.

"Dinner wound down pretty quick. He didn't really want to talk much." She sighed, jumping over the back of the couch and settled herself next to Chessa.

"Or do anything else after?" Chessa said a mock innocent look on her face.

"Chessa!"

"Oh yeah that's right, this is only, what the third date?" She asked, standing up and stretching.

"Not that it's any of your business, but it's the first and technically it wasn't even a real date. And I don't appreciate the insinuation that I'm that easy. He might be, but I'm not!" Lina grinned.

"That's got to be a new thing for him! Word on the street is he usually beds them right after he meets them!" Chess snorted, going into the kitchen.

"You want some pie?" She asked, opening the fridge.

"You really have to ask me that question?"

"I don't know, I mean you could be in one of your moods again for all I know." Chessa shrugged.

"I do not have 'moods', thank you very much!" Lina poked her head up over the back of the couch to glare at her roommate.

"Right, sweetie you're like one of those faulty mood rings that doesn't know what to do with itself. You look down on your finger and say to yourself: 'I swear I don't feel that way but according to this I do!'" Chess said, pulling out one of the Peanut Butter Passion pies and grabbing two forks.

"You're such a comedian…" Lina rolled her eyes, taking one of the forks.

"So…does the great Harvey Specter not believe in conversation or what? I thought people became Lawyers so they could hear themselves talk."

Both girls started digging into the pie with their forks, Chessa changing the channel to a chick flick.

"We stuck to business mostly. Set a date, how many people are going to be there, where is it going to happen. Things like that." Lina said, licking some of the whipped cream off her fork.

"And when is this shindig going down?" Chessa asked before taking a huge bite of pie.

"October 13th is what we decided on. It's just going to be my parents, Step-Dad and Step-Siblings, you, Harvey's brother and a few of his friends."

"He has friends?" Chessa's eyebrows went up.

"Don't be mean Chess; he's not even in the room." Lina giggled, taking another bite of pie.

"So…married in a month. Wait…the thirteenth of October is a Friday. Oh my God! You're getting married on Friday the Thirteenth!" Chessa looked at her with wide eyes.

"My luckiest day…somehow I have a hard time believing that it's going to stay that way." Lina gave a wry smile.

"Have you told your Dad yet?" Chessa asked softly.

Lina bit her lip and put her fork down.

"Lina…you have to tell him. What are you afraid of? He adores you!" Chessa sighed, placing the pie tin on the coffee table.

"Chess, I tell him everything. He knows when I'm lying! It's not like telling my mother that Specter and I have been dating for months and kept it on the down low. He'll know something is up and he's not going to approve…" Lina sighed.

"You don't know that Lina. He might take it better than you think." Chessa said, picking the pie back up.

"Now let's finish this sucker off. You need it!"

The two girls laughed and dug back into the pie determined to worry about Lina's problems, and the calories, another time.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so Chessa is based off of my very good friend Tini and we actually have eaten a whole pie between us with just a couple of plastic forks at the park near my house so that's where this last part comes from. She's going to be helping me develop Chessa's character throughout the process in preparation for Chessa's story.<strong>

**Remember, reviews make me happy. And if I'm happy then Harvey and Lina are happy...if I'm not happy...well...let's not find out eh? ^.^**


End file.
